Tree Gnome Village
Details Walkthrough Start Talk to King Bolren in the centre of the Tree Gnome Village. He will say that three orbs have been stolen by Khazard troops. Agree to help him, and you will be taken out of the maze. The Three Trackers Head north to the trenches of the battlefield and speak with Commander Montai. He will ask for you to get 6 loads of logs to repair their defences. (Note that while he says "loads," he just means 6 bundles of logs-because 3 logs are the icon of the item- or 6 normal trees.) Supply him with the logs and he'll tell you that the three trackers that have been sent out to retrieve coordinates to fire the ballista have not returned. He will ask you to find them. * The first tracker is behind the largest building of the Khazard stronghold (at the north-west of the battlefield). *The second tracker is in the Khazard jail in the north-east of the battlefield (near the small obelisk). *The third tracker is south-west of the first Tracker gnome's location, hidden in the middle of 4 trees. The first two trackers will give you the coordinates you need, which you'll automatically commit to memory. The third tracker, however, has been driven mad as a result of the chaos. Though most of what he says is garbage, he will give you a hint as to the number you need. You may have to do a bit of guesswork, though. For instance, "less than my hands" equals 1, "more than my head" is 2, "more than we but less than our feet" is 3, and "my legs and your legs" is 4. Head back to the ballista on the west side of the battle, and you'll be given a chance to enter the third coordinate. Enter the coordinate according to the hint given by the third tracker. Note: Though an ally, you may be hit by "friendly fire" from time to time, causing minor damage. They also use some strong verbiage if you kill one of the war tortoises. The Orbs Once you get a hit, walk to the Khazard Stronghold and climb over the wall that is now mostly destroyed. When you do, you will be attacked by a level 48 Khazard Commander after a short bit of dialogue. Climb the ladder and another one will attack you. You will then be able to find the missing orb of protection inside the closed chest. (Note: if you are at a low combat level, or just don't want the xp, then you can run past them both to open the chest.) Return to the Tree Gnome Village and talk to Elkoy to be sent to the centre. King Bolren will then tell you that the other two orbs of protection have been stolen by the Khazard Warlord. Exit the village and start heading to north-west, past the wolves to the south edge of West Ardougne. (Note that if you don't talk to the king first, you won't receive the orbs and will have to kill the warlord again!) Talk to the Warlord and kill him to retrieve the other two orbs. If you are a low level, it is possible for you to poison the warlord and then hide behind a tree and wait or take a higher level friend to nearly kill him and finish him yourself. If you can just kill him, it is recommended because he has over 1500 LP. If you choose to fight him with melee, food is advisable, as he can hit up to 90 lifepoints, and often. Prayer potions are also recommended for low-level players capable of using Protect from Melee. It is quite easy to kill him using hit-and-run tactics with a crossbow. Magic is good too. When you are low level, it is recommended to bring a friend (NO matter what level),attack the warlord once so that you will let him follow you till his surrounded by trees(Doesn't matter as long as two sides are blocking him), tell your friend to go in front of him, then attack continue attacking him, he'll be trapped and he can never move behind. Once he has been killed, you will automatically pick up the orbs. After you have picked up the orbs, go back to King Bolren to complete the quest. File:TreeGnomeVil - WarlordBattle.png|Battling the warlord File:TreeGnomeVil - OrbCeremony.png|The Orb restoration ceremony File:Grandtreerestored.png|The tree Orbs are returned! Reward *2 Quest points *11,450 Attack experience *Use of Spirit Trees for transportation *Gnome amulet Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Khazard’s attempt to weaken the defences of the Tree Gnome village have been stymied! The village is safe again." *It is possible to use the drop trick to get two or more amulets Category:Quests Category:Gnome